Trouble in the Kitchen
by 1wizgirl27
Summary: Feliciano the Home Ec. teacher gets into a bit of a predicament.    sorry it's so short and sorry for the typos.


Feliciano had been cooking all morning in the Home Ec. room. Yes the cooking was usually done during class, but he loved to do it so much he couldn't help himself. He hummed an old Italian song as he took the Cannoncini out of the oven. The aroma filled the small room, bringing an even bigger smile to his face. As he gently shifted them from the pan on to the cooling rack, two rather large hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who." A deep voice chuckles. "Hmmm, Francis?" Feliciano teases. "I'm just kidding, I know it's you Ludwig." He smiles, taking the hands off his eyes and turning to greet the man with the whistle around his neck. Ludwig smiles and brushes Feliciano's hair back, gently kissing his forehead.

"So, how's my little cook doing today?" "Great as always! Ve~ How's my big strong gym teacher?" "I'm alright." He sighs, rubbing the back of his head. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Feliciano frowns, fiddling with his apron. "It's just..well you know how stubborn and lazy high schoolers are." "Ve~That's true, they're always throwing pencils at the cieling during my class..." He frowns, kicking at the floor.

Ludwig sighs and pulls him into a comforting hug, letting the silence speak for him. "Ve ve Ve~" "EW! Mr. Vargas is gay with the gym teacher!" A rather ratty looking kid shouts from the door way. "HEY, get out before I give you detention!" Ludwig yells, sending the kid bolting down the hallway.

Another kid, a blonde girl, pokes her head in with a grin. "Aw~ that's so cute!" "Delilah, class doesn't start until-Oh my, Ludwig you better get going." Feliciano says grabbing his chefs hat and putting it on. Ludwig sighs and grabs his baseball hat he had set on the counter as he walks out.

Delilah smiles and skips in, sitting on the counter. "Feliciano give me the scoop, how are you and Ludwig~" "Ve~ Delilah, not in class. Wait for later." "But no one else is here yet-OH HI BERWALD!" She smiles, jumping from the counter into a seat and twiddling her hair.

Half way threw class as Feliciano is lecturing about them about the difference between ice cream and gelato, one of the kids gets a text. "Hey, look at this guys!" The kid shouts holding up his phone. On the small screen is a picture of Ludwig and Felciano hugging from that morning.

'But how? How did they get that picture-that kid. He must have had a camera phone.' Feliciano thought before taking action. "Eduard principals office! NOW!" He screams louder than he ment to. The whole class just stares at him as Eduard sulks his way out of the room, dragging his feet.

The rest of the class was no breeze on a sunny day. Everytime Feliciano turned around, someone called him a name or insulted him. He tried hiding the tears but he knew everyone could see him cry.

Class ended, FINALLY it ended. As soon as all of the students left for their core classes Feliciano dashed out, sobbing hysterically. He dashes to the back baseball field and sits on a bench, sobbing his little honey colored eyes out. "Alright kids the field is right here-Feliciano? Are you ok?" Germany asks kneeling down beside him.

"Erm..go back to the gym and run laps boys! I'll be there in a few minuets!" He calls back. Ludwig gently wraps an arm around Feliciano. "Feli, what's the matter? Did you run into Arthur the English teacher?" "NO!T-The kids! T-T-They called me names a-a-and insulted me!" Feliciano manages to snivel out. "They called me a homo and tons of other mean stuff, just because some stupid kid sent a picture to everyone of us hugging! I'm so stupid, I hate working here and I hate those stupid kids!"

"Ssssh. I don't want to hear that. Remember the day we both signed up for these jobs? Remember how happy you were. Now, what exactly did you say when we first came here?" "Ve...I said, 'This is great! I get to work in the same place as my Luddy doing what I love! Ve~ It's fantastico!'." "That's right. That's the Feliciano that works here. That's the Feliciano that I fell in love with. Where is that Feliciano?"

"He's right here.." Feliciano mumbles. "Where is he?" "He's right here." "Darn right he is." Ludwig teases, pocking Feliciano in the stomach. "Ludwig stop that it tickles! Ve~" He smiles, hugging Ludwig tightly and not caring who sees. "Ti Amo~Ve~" "Ich liebe dich mein Italienisch."

_**Yay my first GerIta~**_

_**All of the characters belong to Hetalia except Delilah who is my OC for New York~ Enjoy. **_


End file.
